Le Seigneur des Anneaux:La Renaissance
by Dark Bloody Rose
Summary: Imaginez si la grande épopée de l'anneau recommençait des millénaires plus tard...
1. Premières rencontres

**Message plate de l'auteure! :)**

Alors bonjour tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien. Alors et bien le voici le voilà ce moment historique je lance ma première fanfiction :D Alors je vous en supplie soyez gentils et laissez-moi des reviews! Faites exploser ma boite! OUAIS!

**Hell :Et bien voilà t'as réussi à me convaincre je publie ma fic comme t'arrêtait pas de me le demander. J'espère que ça va te plaire parce que j'ai travaillé vraiment très fort. En passant j'ai fait quelques dessins des personnages si t'as envie de voir si Legolas est aussi beau des millénaires plus tard.;)**

**Pam :Lolz j'ai pas grand chose à te dire à part :J'espère que ça va te plaire!**

**Val :Même chose que Pam lolz j'espère que ça va te plaire :p**

**Et voilà c'est tout alors régalez-vous!**

**Le Seigneur des Anneaux :La Renaissance**

**Alex :Allez on reprend les gars!**

**Laurence :Tu vas nous tuer, Alex!**

**Alex :Allons, tout le monde le sait Laurence :La pratique rend parfait. Alors allez, on lâche pas les gars! Si Billy Joe, Mike et Tre n'avaient pas été persévérants, on aurait jamais connu Green Day et le Punk tel qu'on le connaît n'existerait pas.**

**Laurence :D'accord, D'accord!**

**Guillaume :Vous me ferez toujours rire vous deux!**

**Ceci était un exemple typique des paroles que l'on pouvait entendre pendant les répétitions du groupe Up 2 U , petit groupe rock de garage de Toronto en Ontario qui rêve d'être au top, comme leurs idoles Metallica, Pink Floyd, Led Zeppelin, Green Day... bon vous voyez le genre. Mais quelle impolitesse! Laissez-moi vous présenter les membres :**

**Tout d'abord, il y a le guitariste et chanteur Alex. Alex est un beau garçon de 16 ans aux yeux gris perle et aux cheveux marrons. C'est le type de mec qui fait craquer toutes les filles.**

**Ensuite il y a Laurence, beau grand blond aux yeux bleu ciel et au sourire plus que charmeur. C'est le bassiste du groupe et il fait des backs vocaux. Il a aussi 16 ans.**

**Le dernier et non le moindre, Guillaume qui est un Québécois d'origine mais sa famille a déménagé à Toronto à cause du travail de son père. Il s'occupe des percussions. Il a les cheveux auburns et aux yeux marrons. Cependant il ne mesure que 4 pieds 11 pouces ce qui est bizarre pour un garçon de 16 ans...**

**(le lendemain à l'école)**

**-Hey Laurence! Tu le croiras jamais mais récemment un gamin de secondaire 1 de l'école Mc Ray à Napanee a trouvé le légendaire bracelet du seigneur Mauron tu sais, ils en ont parlé aux infos :**

**Trois bracelets pour les Nerds sous leurs bouquins**

**Sept pour les Seigneurs Professeurs dans leurs écoles de brique**

**Neuf pour les hommes rebelles destinés au rattrapage**

**Un pour le Seigneur Rappeur sur son sombre divan **

**Un bracelet pour les gouverner tous, un bracelet pour les trouver, un bracelet pour les amener tous et dans les Reality Shows les lier**

**Au pays de Ciboire où s'étendent les ombres... **

**Et maitenant Flash Spécial, on vous annonce que le premier ministre du Québec mr Jean Charest va lancer sa propre marque de permanente... euh non laisse faire mr jean Charest ça c'était la nouvelle pas rapport qui venait après... LAURENCE?!**

**Laurence :Hein quoi? Désolé, j'étais enivré par le nouveau single de Sum 41 :We're all to blame.**

**(Alex se relança dans ses explications)**

**Laurence :Ah oui je le savais, mon père m'en a parlé.**

**Alex :Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit j'aurais pu sauver cinq minutes...**

**Laurence :Parce que je trouve ça drôle te faire répéter.**

**Alex :Quoi?**

**Laurence :Je trouve ça drôle te faire répéter.**

**Alex :Quoi?**

**Laurence :Je trouve ça drôle te... eille!**

**Alex :Haha je t'ai eu!**

**Laurence :Salaud!**

**Alex :Pfeuh c'est toi qui a commencé.**

**Laurence :Bla bla bla**

**Alex :Voilà Guillaume qui arrive... **

**Guillaume :Les gars, le directeur veut qu'on aille le voir dans son bureau.**

**Alex :Bon, c'est quoi qu'on a fait encore?!**

**Guillaume :Je sais pas, Alex mais ça a l'air urgent.**

**Laurence :Bon ok on arrive **

**(dans le bureau)**

**Arrivés dans le bureau du directeur, ils virent une bande de secondaire 1 accompagnés par leur directeur.**

**Directeur :Alors voilà, dit-il. Alex, Laurence, Guillaume, je vous présente Mr Gandy, le directeur de l'école Mc Ray avec ses élèves, Fred, Shaggy, Daphné et Scooby-Doo**

**Laurence :Monsieur, vous vous êtes trompé de film, ici c'est Le Seigneur des Anneaux :La Renaissance, Scooby-Doo 3 :La revanche du pot de cheez whiz oublié depuis deux ans dans le fond du frigo, c'est l'immeuble en face.**

**Faux directeur :Oh désolé.**

**(le vrai directeur arrive)**

**Directeur : Euh bon oui alors, comme l'autre le disait, voici Mr Gandy et ses élèves, Fred, Sam, Marky et Pipo.**

**(le groupe d'élèves et Mr Gandy leurs adressèrent un sourire)**

**Alex :Bien-sûr! C'est Fred Sachet, celui qui a trouvé le bracelet de Mauron!**

**Fred :Exact, répondit-il timidement.**

**Alex :Mais pourquoi nous avoir fait venir?**

...............................................................................................................****

**Et voilà c'est déjà la fin du premier chapitre. Si vous avez apprécié, laissez-moi des reviews et je vous enverrai dès qu'il sera terminé le deuxième chapitre! Promi-juré-craché. Oh zut mon écran d'ordinateur!**

**Alors gênez-vous pas pour faire exploser ma boite! :)**


	2. Derniers préparatifs et adieux déchirant...

Message plate de l'auteur

Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre j'espère que ça va vous plaire parce que j'ai vraiment planché dur dessus.

Cerrydwyn :YÉ ma première revieweuse(sa se dit?)!Michi beaucoup, beaucoup :-)(petite larme au coin de l'œil)J'espère que tu vas aussi aimer ce deuxième chapitre.

Lovekitten :Merci pour tes encouragement pi pour la pub, c'est vraiment fin. J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre va te plaire surtout pour les scènes... bon je veux pas vendre le punch mais toi tu sais lesquelles :p.

Bon bin c'est tout ce que j'ai à dire.... Ah non c'est vrai :BONNE LECTURE ï

En passant le directeur Erick c'est Elrond pour tous ceux que ça pourrait mélanger.

Chapitre 2

Directeur Erick :Parce que vos excellents beats Rock pourraient nous aider à réussir à venir à bout des rappeurs qui menacent de détruire le monde.

Alex :Mais pourtant on a lu Le Seigneur des Anneaux en cours de littérature et puis et bien l'anneau a été détruit par Frodon la bibitte... euh non hobbit c'est ça, Frodon le Hobbit.

Fred :Eh bien vois-tu Alex, le seigneur Sauron était très Bling Bling alors il a fait faire un bracelet assortit à la bague, et maintenant son héritier Louis le Mauron (lol) veut essayer de le récupérer.

Fred montra alors un bracelet argent à écritures elfiques en or.

Fred :Je l'ai récemment trouvé dans le grenier parce que voyez-vous, mon ancêtre c'est Frodon le hobbit. Et toi Alex, c'est Aragorn, roi du Gondor, descendant d'Isildur. Toi, Laurence c'est Seigneur Legolas et toi Guillaume c'est Gimli le nain.

Guillaume :Ah c'est pour ça que je suis tout petit.

Gandy :Alors acceptez-vous cette quête jeunes hommes?

Alex :Ma guitare est avec vous, Seigneur Fred.

Laurence :Ma basse est avec vous, Seigneur Fred.

Guillaune :Ma batterie est avec vous, Seigneur Fred.

Directeur Erick :Bon c'est bien beau tout ça mais puis-je proposer que vous continuiez cette conversation devant un bon repas? Aujourd'hui au menu à la cafétéria il y a de la soupe poulet et nouilles, des hots dogs avec des frites et une bonne part de gâteau au chocolat.

Marky :Euh il y aurait possibilité de prendre juste des patates?

Directeur Erick :Bien-sûr.

Gandy :Bon, pour ne pas être dérangés, je vais envoyer tous ces élèves ailleurs.

Il prit alors le micro de l'intercom et dit :Bonjour chers élèves, je tiens à vous avertir que l'après-midi de cours est annulé parce qu'il y a Orlando Bloom dehors qui signe des autographes.

Les filles sortirent alors de l'école en courant. Mais les garçons restèrent. Alex s'empara à son tour du micro et dit :Et il y a aussi Paméla Anderson qui saute sur un trampoline.

Les garçons coururent alors à l'extérieur en se bagarrant. Erick barra les portes pour ne pas se faire déranger.

Erick :Bon alors, dirigeons-nous vers la cafétéria.

Arrivés à la cafétéria, Alex vit alors celle dont tous parlaient mais que peu avait eu droit de toucher telle beauté, c'était Ariane, fille d'Erick. Elle était si jolie avec ses cheveux bruns et ses beaux yeux gris perle. À la grande surprise d'Alex, lorsqu'elle le vit, elle lui sourit et elle alla le voir.

Ariane :Salut Alex. Tu sais, par rapport à cette quête, j'ai tellement de choses à te dire. Tu veux partager ma table?

Alex n'en revenait pas, depuis si longtemps qu'il rêvait des délicieuses (yark) formes généreuses d'Ariane, voilà qu'elle venait et l'invitait à sa table.

Alex :Mais oui que je veux partager une table avec ta splendide beauté, lui dit-il en lui faisant un sourire charmeur.

Elle rougit alors légèrement et l'emmena jusqu'à sa table où ils continuèrent à discuter.

Ariane :Tu sais, toi tu es le descendant d'Aragorn, fils d'Arathorn et descendant d'Isildur, roi du Gondor. Il était un homme si bon et courageux et tellement sexy avec sa façon de se raser tout croche, de toujours se mouiller les cheveux pour lui donner un air bad boy et de jamais se laver en se disant que son odeur attirerait les femmes.

Aragorn :Ouin c'est vrai que Arwen c'est une mouche à marde.

Ariane :Ouin c'est vrai que j'ai honte que cette pauvre pute de Arwen soit mon ancêtre.

Aragorn :Alors pourquoi tu me parle de mon arbre généalogique si Arwen c'est qu'une pétasse?

Ariane :Ah c'est que tu vois, j'ai toujours besoin de prouver que je suis la meilleure en tout.

Alex regarda alors Ariane. Elle portait un pull noir décolleté des épaules qui laissait voir les bretelles rouges de son soutien gorge. Sa petite jupe plissée de style étudiante était comme un aimant pour ses yeux. Elle portait aussi des bas en résille et des grosses bottes à talon. Cet habillement était plus qu'invitant alors il lui dit : Dis Ariane, t'aurais pas envie qu'on aille dans un petit coin tranquille pour que tu puisses me prouver que t'es vraiment la meilleure en tout?

Elle lui fit un sourire coquin et ils se dirigèrent en s'embrassant vers le placard à balais. Un élève de secondaire 1 passa devant le placard et les entendit crier et grogner (vous voyez de quoi je parle j'espère :p). Alors il alla pleurer à sa mère qu'il voulait changer d'école parce que celle-ci était hantée. À ces mots, Scooby-Doo sauta dans les bras de Shaggy et ils allèrent se réfugier dans le frigo mais malheureusement ils se firent attaquer par le pot de Cheez-Whiz oublié depuis deux ans dans le fond du frigo.

Pendant ce temps, Laurence avait la tête ailleurs, dire qu'il allait devoir quitter sa famille et ses proches juste pour aller détruire un bracelet! Mais ce dont il avait le plus de regret c'est qu'il allait devoir quitter la superbe Ellie Robitank sans jamais lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. Incapable de manger, il décida d'aller chercher son baladeur à sa case. Mais son cœur se mit alors à jouer un solo de batterie parce qu'il la vit alors, la superbe Ellie. Elle était penchée sur un problème de maths, ses beaux cheveux d'un blond clair pendaient dans son visage, ses beaux yeux verts semblaient préoccupés à résoudre ce problème de maths qui semblait lui poser beaucoup de trouble. Il se dit que c'était maintenant ou jamais. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle et lui glissa à l'oreille :Dis Ellie, je peux te parler?

Ellie :Oui, en autant que c'est pas pour me parler de mathématiques parce que je déteste ça.

Laurence :Non je te le jure.

Ellie :Alors je t'écoute, lui dit-elle avec un beau sourire.

Laurence lui expliqua alors la quête qu'il allait devoir accomplir, de la communauté du bracelet anciennement appelée communauté de l'anneau et qu'il allait devoir se rendre au Centre Bell pour le détruire et bref tout ce que je vous ai déjà raconté.

Laurence :Et puis, je ne peux partir sans t'avoir dit que, Ellie, je t'aime. Tu es la fille de mes rêves, celle qui joue des solos de batterie avec mon cœur.

Ellie lui fit alors un visage ému et lui dit : Écoute Laurence, je te trouve vraiment mignon mais il faut que tu t'acceptes comme tu es.

Laurence :Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là?

Ellie :Allons, t'as pas à avoir honte, c'est correct.

Laurence :MAIS DE QUOI TU PARLES?

Ellie :Bin voyons Laurence, faut que tu t'acceptes en tant que gay.

Laurence :PARDON? Je suis pas gay! Qui est-ce qui t'a dit ça?

Le teint d'Ellie vira alors au pivoine.

Ellie :Euh bin ton ex, Maggie.

Laurence :Hey! Tu vas quand même pas la croire! Tu le sais qu'elle aime lancer des fausses rumeurs sur ses ex.

Ellie :Zut je savais que j'aurais pas dû croire cette bitch, maintenant tu dois me détester...

Laurence :Non, désolé, je t'aime trop pour m'arrêter aux petites erreurs que tu fais.

Laurence se pencha alors et embrassa doucement et tendrement Ellie. Celle-ci se retira alors la première du baiser, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit : Allons Laurence, c'est pas raisonnable tu sais que mon ex c'est le seigneur Louis Mauron, celui que tu dois détruire mais il te détruirait sur-le-champ.

Laurence :C'est pas grave, j'aime prendre des risques pour les choses que j'aime.

Ellie :Oh Laurence...

Ils s'embrassèrent alors plus fougueusement, leurs langues se mêlant et se goûtant dans un ballet endiablé.

Ellie se retira alors du baiser.

Ellie :Dis, est-ce que je pourrais vous accompagner pour la quête?

Laurence :Euh... non voyons c'est bien trop dangereux!

Ellie lui fit alors un visage contrarié.

Laurence :Écoute Ellie, je t'aime mais si tu nous accompagne et que tu meurs, je me morfondrai toute la vie en pensant que tu aurais pu être en sécurité chez toi. Je veux avoir une raison pour me battre, « and the reason is you »(The Reason, Hoobastank). Je veux que tu sois mon combat, ma raison de survivre, mon but ultime! Et lorsque je reviendrai, nous pourrons nous aimer en sachant que notre amour est plus fort que tout. (là, petite pause pour verser une larme :-) parce que j'en reviens pas comment c'est beau ce que j'écris)(se prend une tomate en pleine face)

Ellie :D'accord, je comprend. Mais promets-moi de penser à moi et de rêver à moi. Tiens, elle lui tendit alors sa bague de pouce argentée, elle te fera penser à moi.

Laurence :Merci Ellie, je te promet de ne cesser de penser à toi.

Et ils s'embrassèrent, lorsqu'il se retira, il se mit à lui chanter « not like the other girls » de The Rasmus ce qui fit pleurer Ellie d'émotion.

Cependant, il était temps pour la Communauté du Bracelet de se mettre en route vers le Centre Bell à Montréal. Mais Gandy arriva en courant et dit : Désolé, mais l'auteur a oublié de présenter Vladimir.

Vladimir ressemblait à Alex... avec l'air pas mal plus fendant.

Vladimir :Ouin c'est ça là, Dark Bloody Chose a m'a oublié, MOI Vladmir, descendant de Boromir qui s'est fait descendre par des orcs.

Alex :C'est très intéressant mais ta gueule.

Gandy :Euh... où sont Marky et Pipo?

Marky :On est là, on est allés se faire une réserve de patates tsé, on en a jamais assez.

Sam :Oui, en plus je connais plein de délicieuses recettes à faire avec des patates.

Pipo :Touche pas sans la permission officielle POMPI.

Sam :POMPI?

Pipo :Oui, Permission Officielle de Marky et Pipo Incorporation.

Fred :Bon on part tu là?

Vladimir :Ouin, on part tu avant que ma permanente tombe?

Laurence mit sa basse sur son épaule, embrassa Ellie et lui murmura des mots doux à l'oreille mais je ne peux pas vous dire c'est quoi parce qu'il a murmuré et j'ai rien compris. Alex mit Ariane sur son épaule et embrassa sa guitare, Gandy serra la main du directeur Erick, Sam embrassa sa boîte à lunch, Fred regardait tristement les gens s'embrasser alors il décida pour se faire du fun de mettre le bracelet et d'aller vérifier si Ariane mettait des petites culottes sous sa jupe, Marky et Pipo comptèrent une dernière fois leurs patates et Vladimir embrassa passionnément, fougueusement, follement et érotiquement son miroir. Ils franchirent alors les portes de l'école mais c'est alors que débuta le début de la fin du début (la pognez-vous? :p). Une bande de mouettes affamées se jetèrent sur Marky et Pipo pour bouffer leurs patates (nourriture bande de pervers!) mais Vladimir qui décida de faire un acte héroïque pour une fois dans sa petite vie plate qui sent le produit à permanente, se jeta alors devant les mouettes et se fit malheureusement...ou heureusement manger par les mouettes en furie. Gandy se défendit autant qu'il put avec sa canne (pour s'appuyer bande de monde avec des idées déplacées!) mais il se fit quand même enlevé par une bande de raëliens. Marky échappa alors le sac de patates et en courant après, lui et Pipo se firent kidnappés par des rappeurs. Voyant ces malheurs arriver à ses amis, Fred décida de continuer la quête seule alors il sauta sur son scooter et mit la pédale à plein gaz, Sam lui couru après en le suppliant de le prendre avec lui. Fred ne s'arrêta que lorsque Sam lui cria qu'il avait des pizzas pochettes dans sa boîte à lunch. Ils se sauvèrent donc ensemble sur la 40. Alex regarda alors Laurence et Guillaume : Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?

...

Et oui les esprits les plus observateurs auront pu remarquer que ce chapitre termine par la fin du premier tome du Seigneur des Anneaux... ça c'est parce que j'avais pas d'idée pour le livre 1 alors la fic va surtout être axée sur Laurence, Alex et Guillaume (Legolas, Aragorn et Gimli) et sur les livres 2 et 3. Et aussi je tiens à dire que le pot de Cheez Whiz oublié est un personnage important de l'histoire mais pour l'instant je peux pas vous dire pourquoi, désolée. Mais si vous voulez le savoir... REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!


End file.
